Harry's boredom
by seaturtle1997
Summary: Harry is bored, Ginny finds "What not to do in Hogsmead". It's his seventh year at Hogwarts after he defeated Voldie. To make things Funnier he's in love with Draco Malfoy.


**I own Nothing...**

I'm so bored. So very bored. Nothing can get rid of this boredom. Just sitting here drowning in my boredom. Sitting here in the common room is very

boring. OH! Dean's quill broke. Most exciting thing all day.

"I'm so bored." I said to no one in particular.

"We know. You said that 2 minutes ago." Every one in the common room chorused.

"Well can I help it. There is nothing to do!"

"You could always work on your potions essay." Hermione suggested.

"Finished that an hour ago, along with all my other homework. I was bored then too, and it was just sitting there. So I decided it was something to do.

Why are you all looking at me like that?" Mostly everyone had a look of shock and disbelief on their faces. Except 'Mione she looked very proud. Her

chin was up and her eyes were shining, and she was smiling.

"You. Did homework of your own freewill?" Lavender asked. Hermione shot her look that clearly said _'Shut up, this could be a once in a life time_

_chance.'_

"Well, yeah. In my defense, I was really-" But I never got to finish because Ginny burst into the room with the biggest smile on her face.

"Harry I have an answer to your problem." YAY! She found something to cure my boredom! YIPPEE!

"REALLY! What is it?" She reached into her book bag and pulled out a book. The title read "What not to do In Hogsmead" by P.P.M.W. Interesting.

Very Interesting. "This IS the answer to my problems."

"Yeah. That's what I just said."

"Okay before we read the list of what we apparently aren't allowed to do in Hogsmead I need to make a plan, about who takes what exit to Hogsmead."

Taking out parchment an a quill. "Okay the exits to Hogsmead: the statue of the witch, password is Dissendium. The tunnel through the Womping willow,

just have to hit the correct not on the tree to make it still. The front door, and we could always fly. So who wants to go?" I asked around the room.

Seamus, Dean, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Neville raised their hands while every one else went back to do what they were doing before Ginny came in.

"Come on Hermione! It'll be fun!" Ron tried to persuade her, but she just shook her head picked up her books and started to walk away.

"I'm not going, because that THING is." Her eyes locked on Ron's but they flickered to Lavender's when she said "Thing." She then walked out the

portrait hole.

"Oh well, her loss. Who wants to go ask the other houses if they want to join us?" Again they raised their hands. "Okay Seamus and Dean go to

Hufflepuff. Ron Neville and Lavender to Ravenclaw. Ginny your with me, and we are going to Slytherin. Ready. Set. GO!" The other five sped off to

their destinations leaving Ginny and I.

"Wait right here." I told her getting up to retrieve my cloak. I climbed the stairs to the dorm grabbed the cloak and went back to Ginny. I covered her

and myself. "Ready to go to the snake pit?"

She cracked a smile and nodded her head. We went through the portrait hole, we almost made it to the Slytherin common room with out any trouble.

Snape just had to get in our way. He was currently yelling at a poor first year Hufflepuff for getting lost. I held my breath and backed Ginny and my self

into the wall.

It was at least five minutes before Snape escorted the Hufflepuff back to her common room. We hurried along after we were sure that he wasn't

coming back any time soon.

We stopped in front of a wall.

"Is this it?" ginny asked me. I nodded.

'Open' The wall opened and we stepped in side. Every head inside the common room turned toward the door, but when 'no one' stepped through, the

older kids brought out their wands.

"DRACO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Taking the cloak off I turned to Pansy and pouted. "Pansy, where is my Dragon?" She giggled into her

hand.

"Your dragon is in his dorm."

"Thank you." I said as I turned toward the door that led to Draco's dorm shouting "Draco! My dragon!" the whole way to his room.

I knocked on the door, waited a couple of seconds knocked again then I opened the door to find him sleeping like a baby. I got down on my hands

and knees and crawled over to his bed. I got really close to his ear and screamed as loud as I could. His eyes snapped open and he fell out of bed.

"Why are you sleeping, dragon? It's only 2 in the afternoon." I smiled innocently at him as he glared at me.

"I was taking a nap. What do you want?"

"Well. I was really bored, and i kept complaining. So Ginny left and came back with a book that said what we are not allowed to do in Hogsmead and I

want to do them. Do you and some other Slytherines want to join?"

Draco's eyes lit up with amusement. "Sure, I would love to join you. Let us go ask the others."

Walking back down the incredibly large hallway back to the common room.

"So Harry has just informed me that Ginny found a book that lists things people aren't allowed to do in Hogsmead, and are going to try them out. I'm going. Any one else." Pansy, and Blaise were the only ones who stepped forward. "Okay lets go." With that the three Slytherines and two Gryffindors left the room and headed towards the Front door.

****With Ron, Neville and Lavender****

"If a tree drops in the forest and no one is around to hear it, is it still a sound?"

"Um no, it would just be a sound wave."

"Alright you may enter."

"Hello Ron, Neville, thing." Came the dreamy voice of one Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Luna. Yo Ravenclaw! Ginny found this book about what not to do in Hogsmead any one want to come?"

"I DO!" Luna yelled. Nobody else said anything. They shot the gryffindors dirty looks but continued to read or do homework.

"Fine be that way. Come on Luna we have to get to the entrance hall." The four of them made their way to the entrance hall slowly.

****With Seamus and Dean****

"So none of you hufflepuffs want to come?" Seamus asked the room only to get a reply from the Hufflepuff prefect.

"For the last time Finnegan nobody is going. Now get out before I throw you out!" When they didn't move the prefect took the scruff of their necks and threw them out of the common room.

"You know a simple get out would have been suffice." Dean said to the closing portrait.

"Su- what?"

"Suffice: Be enough or adequate."

"You're a dictionary."

"A what?"

"Muggle thing."

"Oh. Well lets get to the entrance hall." With that the two set off!

**Do you like it? Or do you hate it? Should I continue, or should I delete it?**


End file.
